Ryuuga: Thirst for Blood
by ratedn777
Summary: A request from Mr.unknow. I do not own original content at all. Next one-shot for my Dark Rider saga. Rated M for language and some gore.


The Black Dragon

"So my so called 'friends' have betrayed me. Danzo's Hokage and now I'm stuck in the middle of the fucking ocean. How can things get even worse?" Naruto Uzumaki, was floating in the ocean just near Wave Country. He was bloodied and bruised, hell he lost an arm. Suddenly a maelstrom began forming, sucking in the bloodied blond.

'Seriously, I have to go the ironic way.' Naruto expected his death but it never came.

"Nice to see you in good health Naruto." Naruto saw another, older version of him in a suit. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, another you from a different world and I came to give you an offer you can't possibly refuse."

"You're me and what do you mean good health, I'm ba…I'm healed!" The other Naruto smiled at this.

"Yes you are. Now about my offer, but first let me tell you about Kamen Rider's." Naruto looked confused, then suddenly he became covered in strange armour.

"Kamen Rider." A black metallic dragon appeared behind Naruto.

(3 years later)

"This isn't supposed to happen, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and even Kiri all fell to this 'Black Dragon' and it seems the remnants of Akatsuki did as well. My sharingan's stopped working as well. How could this be?" Danzo, current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, lost his cool.

"Hokage-sama, if I may speak? It has been reported Wave Country, the one place where we took Naruto Uzumaki to be executed, still stands." Everyone became fearful as they knew what they did to him in his final moments.

'Shit! Shit shit shit shit!' Shikamaru, one of the many who betrayed Naruto became fearful and left to tell his peers.

(1 hour later)

"SHIT! I'MMA FUCKING PATHETIC TINY DICKED FUCKED SIDEWAYS MUTTFUCKER ASSWHOLE! WE'RE DEAD!" Kiba yelled as he remembered what they did to Naruto. Sakura, Ino held their head and began to repeat 'no' a hundred times. Tenten was shaking rapidly, Choji lost his appetite and held his hand over his mouth, Shino was sweating bullets, Lee was doing push ups repeatedly to calm his nerves, Hinata began to mumble incoherently, Neji began running like a headless chicken and finally Shikamaru shit himself.

"We need to…." Shikamaru was interrupted by a voice.

"Need to what you pathetic excuse of a friend." They all turned to see, to their shock and horror, Naruto. He had changed, he was lean and muscular, sporting a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots and his hair now had black highlights at the tips.

'MY KAMI HE'S GORGEOUS!' All the females of the group had hearts in their eyes but when he stared at them, they recoiled back at the intense look he gave them.

"Looks like you guys remained the same, no. You've all stayed the same, pathetic, disgusting and most importantly, ugly." Sakura took offense to that and attempted a chakra-enhanced fist at him. What happened next shocked them all, Naruto had used his palm to prevent Sakura from hurting him.

"Still temperamental I see Haruno. The last time we all fought you poisoned me so I couldn't fight you fairly, not as shinobi but as cowards. I saved your asses time and time again. I gave you all your lives by holding the Kyuubi but now….I'll take them back!" Naruto twisted the pinkette's arm, it became bent the opposite direction. Sakura screamed and held her arm.

(Shingeki no Kyojin Ost- Attack on Titan)

Suddenly, several buildings exploded. But what shocked everyone in the village was that it was a metallic black dragon.

"Entertain me." Naruto gestured for them to bring it. Shikamaru attempted a quick Shadow Possession but Naruto slapped him hard after appearing in front of him in a flash. Kiba and Akamaru tried to strike but were punched at the heads, causing cracks when their boddies hit the ground.

Naruto dodged Lee's kick, then elbowed his leg, breaking it completely and causing blood to gush out of him. Naruto moved out of Choji's giant arm which hit Ino instead and Naruto stomped her arm, separating it from her socket. Naruto flashed in front of Tenten and thrust his hand to the left side of her abdomen. He quickly took two kunai from her and stabbed both Choji and Neji at one eye each.

"N-Naruto-k-kun. I-I-I." Naruto smacked her face to the ground. Naruto then kicked Sakura, sending her flying towards the hidden Sai, who was knocked by the impact.

(End Ost)

"Weak. I can't believe you were ever considered in my league. Now time to end those interrogators. Naruto made his way towards the people who tortured him with smiles on their faces.

"Anko. Ibiki. And the pathetic people who enjoyed tormenting me. Ready to suffer for your wrongs pieces of shits!" The room was filled with screams, with Anko even saying 'PLEASE! NO MORE! I'M SOR…GYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!'

Naruto one by one took down everyone in the village, from ninja's to civilians. Nothing could quench his thirst for vengeance. He soon killed his former friends, they begged him for mercy. He had none.

"Danzo. You caused this all. You killed Baa-chan, you must pay." Danzo was bloodied and had every sharingan plucked out of him. He begged but had a knife plunged to his throat, with Danzo gurgling blood and he died very painfully.

"Just you Sasuke, I've already taken care of Kabuto." Naruto disappeared into the wind.

(Akatsuki Remnants)

"Karin, Suigetsu and even Jugo died. What now Madara?" Sasuke asked him but before the masked man could answer, Naruto appeared.

"Now you two die of course." Naruto had a belt on him and then transformed, once again becoming the dark draconic knight. Naruto opened his visor and placed a card in it.

'**FINAL VENT' **

Naruto prepared for an attack as his black dragon moved around him. Naruto launched his attack and a huge explosion occurred.

"You've done well Naruto or should I say Ryuuga." Naruto was surrounded by several other versions of himself. "If Dai-shocker ever fails, the Dark Riders shall rise from the ashes."

"Creation cannot begin without destruction my leader." Naruto bowed as the darkness began to rise.

**End. Shorter than the others I know but I got inspired. This was a request from Mr. unknow. Hope it is too your standards and sorry once again for the short one-shot. If anyone has any Naruto and Kamen Rider one-shot requests, just ask and I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
